Rebound
by pinkcat4569
Summary: After inquisition, I felt bad for Lionel, Becker's younger brother, so I made this short, silly story to make up for it.


Title: Rebound

Spoilers: None

Rating: PG, or teen

Description: Lookout, Jess is match-making, poor Lionel, Becker's younger brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: I felt bad for Lionel at the end of Inquisition, so this is a silly little story to make it up to him.

Rebound, sequel to Inquisition

"Lottie? No she's too young. Daisy. No, she's too flighty. Isabel, maybe. No, she's too far away."

"Jess, what are you doing?" asked Becker.

Jess sat on the sofa, cross-legged, going through an address book. "Trying to find a girl for Lionel."

"Lionel who?" asked Becker, his eyes narrowing.

Jess scoffed. "Lionel, your brother, silly."

Becker frowned. "I was afraid of that, Jess. Don't."

"Why?"

Becker just rolled his eyes.

"He's lonely, Becker, and after that Joanna viper, I'd really like to see him with a sweet girl."

"So would I Jess, but setting him up is just asking for trouble."

"Oh, don't be so negative. I know lots of nice women."

"So do I."

Jess scowled, "Not the thing to say to your girlfriend."

Becker smiled. "Leave it Jessica."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Becker stared. "Put away your little book, honey," he said with a smile.

She closed it, and threw it on the coffee table. She then leaned back against the sofa, crossing her arms. "It's put away, sweetie. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," said Becker, picking up the book. "I think I'll hide this."

"Don't you dare!" She jumped up and ran after him as he moved down the hall. She finally jumped on his back, Becker laughing.

They ended up collapsed on the bed, and soon the book fell onto the floor, forgotten.

The couple was engaged in other business.

Jess lay on Becker's chest, grinning up at him. "I love you," she said..

He smiled. "Love you too."

Jess beamed. She sighed happily, and relaxed into his chest. "I wish everyone could be this happy."

"So do I."

"You know, I think Nicole is a little sweet on Dr. Stanley."

"Nicole, you mean Sargent Bilson?" asked Becker.

"Mm-hm. Either Dr. Stanley or Lt. Vale, but I think Vale and her are more like friends."

"I hope so, that would be awful, romance in the ranks," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "It's kind of a shame because Nicole would be perfect for Lionel."

"Jess..."

"So would Beverly, from medical, but she's happily married. Oh, my gosh! Kim, from the canteen! She'd be wonderful..."

"Stop now, Jess or I'm going to push you out of this bed onto your little rump."

"You wouldn't," she said.

Becker was quiet, but he started to shake her.

"Stop it. I know you wouldn't do that to me."

Becker chuckled, "No, but I am really tempted."

She laughed. "I'm just concerned about him."

"I know, but he'll be fine. Believe it or not, I think Lionel is capable of finding someone on his own."

"He found Joanna," she said.

"Uh...let's talk about something else."

The next day, Jess sat at the pub, waiting patiently for Becker to get her drink.

A handsome, tall black-haired man soon joined her, but it was a different Becker.

"You made it," said Jess pleasantly.

"Yeah, I just got done with class and read your text. A pint sounded good, so here I am," said Lionel.

Becker walked up at that moment, "What are you doing here?" he asked his younger brother.

Lionel looked confused. "You didn't know? Jess texted saying you two were having a drink and did I want to join you."

Jess sipped her drink.

Becker narrowed his eyes. "She did, huh?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Lionel. No problem. Good to see you. I'll get you a drink."

"Don't bother, Hil. I'll get it," siad Lionel, moving off to the bar.

"Jess? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just thought it would be nice to have a drink with your brother, that's all."

"You just happened to think of him?"

"That's right."

"But not my other brother, Ashley, or my mum or dad."

Jess sipped her drink.

"Who else is coming, Jess?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're up to something, and I have a feeling it's match making."

"I'm not... I didn't...Becker, if someone I know happens to drop by this pub, while we're here, it's a coincidence."

"Right," he said, unconvinced. "Just who 'might' drop by?"

"A friend, of mine. Someone from university that you haven't met. Her name is Teresa and she's lovely."

Becker groaned.

"Sit down, sweetie, and have a drink."

"I'm going to need it aren't I, sweetie?" asked Becker, unamused.

Lionel rejoined them and they had a pleasant conversation for a few minutes, when a fourth body joined them.

"Jess!" the new arrival cried.

Becker and Lionel turned to see a stunning redhead. She was almost as tall as Lionel, just under six feet. She was a nice size, not skinny or plump. She wore jeans, dark brown ankle boots, a radiant red blouse, and over it a leather bomber jacket.

"Hi Teresa," said Jess, standing up to hug and kiss her.

The men also stood, nodding pleasantly. "Teresa, this is the love of my life, Becker, and his brother, Lionel Becker."

Teresa shook their hands, "No first name for you?" she asked Becker.

Lionel chuckled. "He doesn't like it. I have to decide if I want to behave and not hint at it or be my usual self and blow it for him."

Teresa laughed. "My sister is named after my aunt Odelia. My aunt goes by Dee-Dee, but my poor sister had no choice but to call herself another, simpler name altogether."

"I didn't know that Susie wasn't her actual name," said Jess.

"No. Don't blame her though.. I'm lucky that my grandmother had a normal name like Teresa.

Lionel laughed, and smiled. Teresa's radiant smile, and green, sparkling eyes would be easy to get lost in them. Lionel was wary, though. Joanna had a great smile and sparkling eyes, too.

"So, what was Jess like at university?" asked Becker.

"That's not a fair question, bro, she was what, eleven?"

Jess grimaced, peaked under the table to make sure her aim was right, and kicked him.

"Ow! Your girlfriend just kicked me!"

Becker laughed. "Of course, she can defend herself."

Jess nodded.

Teresa laughed. "She was very studious, efficient, and a bit of a hermit. She was much younger than everyone else, so some of us tried to look after her. She didn't let us too often. She was stubborn."

"Still is," said Becker.

"Jess was vague about your line of work," said Teresa, "I know you met there, but that's about all."

"That's all you'll ever know, but trust me, it's a good thing," said Lionel.

"Why?'

Lionel grinned. "It's dangerous, top secret and weird."

Becker smiled. "That's a very good description."

Jess giggled. "Teresa, do you still work in pharmaceuticals?"

"Yes, but I'm now a liaison between the drug companies, pharmacies, and citizenry. I especially love the part of my job that lets me help ordinary citizens afford and obtain their medicine."

"That's wonderful," said Lionel. "Drugs are so expensive."

"Yes, and too often people who really need them simply can't get them. I help people apply for programs, and sometimes I even go beyond that, and find support groups for them."

"That is wonderful," said Jess.

"I'm getting my master's in sociology, and its nice to see society helping each other."

"That is interesting," said Teresa, "I wanted to go for my master's, but I was offered a job right out of college, and decided not to pursue it. I regret it sometimes."

Lionel smiled. "But you like the money?"

Teresa laughed. "Yes, I like the money."

Becker and Jess' mobiles went off.

"Shoot," said Jess. "I'm so sorry."

"That's OK, used to it," said Lionel.

"I'll call you later, Teresa," said Jess.

"OK, hope it isn't anything major," she said.

Becker grunted. "Little chance of that I'm afraid," he said, taking Jess hand and leaving.

"I wanted to see how the date went," Jess muttered as they left.

"It wasn't a date, Jess."

"Not officially."

Becker shook his head. "I prefer dates when I know I'm on a date. It isn't fair, only you and Teresa knew."

"Teresa didn't know."

Becker looked at her. "You're incredible you know?"

"I know."

"I was being sarcastic, Jess."

She smiled. "I know that too."

"Jess, where is it?" asked Matt, while running.

"We can't see it!" cried Abby.

"I can't see either," said Jess. "Why did a ptersosaur have to fly through an anomaly at night, and in a dark nature preserve?"

"When we catch it, we'll ask," said Connor.

"Jess! A visual would be nice!"

"Yes, Becker it would, but I'm blind."

Suddenly there was a scream.

"Emily!"

"I'm fine, it flew over me," she said.

"Right, firing a flare," said Matt.

"Is that wise? It could frighten it," said Jess.

"You have a better idea?" asked the team leader.

"No."

"Fine, flare going up."

There was a sound of the flare, Becker yelling "Got it," and then the sound of EMD fire.

"Pterosaur is contained," said Becker.

Jess sighed in relief. "Good, nice work, Sweetie."

"Yes, sweetie," said Matt.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot, Jess," said Becker.

"Sorry," she said.

Connor chuckled. "Sweetie."

Jess and Becker were driving to her flat when Becker got a phone call.

"Hey, Lionel. Yeah, Oh. I'm sorry. No. Don't, Lionel. There is nothing wrong with you. It's her loss. Yeah, I am sure. OK, but if you get more depressed, call me. I won't be doing much, just strangling my girlfriend. Bye."

"Strangling me?" asked Jess as she drove.

"Yes, for setting up Lionel and Teresa. He asked her out and she turned him down."

"What? No," said Jess.

"Yes, she wasn't interested. Now, Lionel's all depressed. He says he's a loser, and the only women interested in him are psychopaths."

"Oh, dear. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Becker scoffed. "See what happens when you butt in?"

"I'm so sorry, but I'm so confused. Teresa gave me the impression that she was ready, that she wanted to move on."

"Move on?"

"Yes, from a bad relationship."

"Jess, setting up one person on the rebound is bad, but two? And with each other? Are you crazy?"

He pulled out his mobile. "Lionel, I just found out why Teresa said no. She's getting over a relationship too. I don't have the details, and don't want them, but I bet if you asked her out as friends, and made it clear you weren't quite ready either, I think you'll get a yes. I think its fine, you'll be starting out slow, both of you. OK, yeah. Huh? What are we doing later? I'll still be strangling my girlfriend. Bye."

"You're so sensitive, sweetie."

"You, shut it. I'm strangling you later, by the way."

"No thank you."

Becker laughed. "What's Teresa's number?"

"You're calling her too?"

"Yeah, just to make sure everyone is on the same page."

"Maybe I should do the talking," she said.

"No, thank you," said Becker with a smirk.

Teresa was grateful for Becker's call. She did accept Lionel's invitation, as friends, to an art exhibit she had been wanting to see.

A few days later she invited Lionel for brunch.

A week later they joined Jess and Becker for a movie and then dinner.

"I'm glad you straightened us out," said Lionel. "I think we're both pretty happy with things."

"I am," said Teresa. "I guess I was afraid to start a relationship too soon. It's nice that Lionel understands. His ex-girlfriend sounds awful."

"She was," said Jess.

"Very bad," agreed Becker.

"Just so you know," said Lionel, looking at Jess, "we're going slow, and would appreciate it if our friends and family understand and don't push."

"Why look at me?" asked Jess.

Becker choked on his beer. Teresa laughed, and offered to do the Heimlich.

"I'm fine," said Becker. "There will be no pushing. Right, sweetie?"

"Right," she said. "You know there is a Valentine's Dance coming up."

"Jess..."

The End


End file.
